Balconies
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Through my tears, the only thing I saw until the door closed was Sasuke, staring at me with a silent promise to return. AU, SasuSaku. Christmas!fic for Katie.


--balconies

_sasusaku_

a/n: this is katie-kate's (**dramaticstarlet**'s) Christmas present that i started last month, because i knew it would take me a year and infinity to get it typed in time. it's to the song 'love story' by taylor swift. Hope you like it, katie!!

--

_we were both __young__ when i first saw you  
i closed my eyes  
__and the flashback starts  
i'm standing there  
on a balcony in summer air_

"Good evening, Sir!" my father exclaimed to a friend of his, grinning so widely that his skin bunched up at the corners of his lips. His wide hands and long fingers grasped the smaller hand of Minato Namikaze, a business partner, who grinned back brightly. His son, Naruto, and my best friend, gestured to elsewhere with a jerk of his neck, and I smiled.

"Father, may I…?"

"Of course, dear," he turned his smile down at me, teeth shining brightly, "go off with your little friend."

I bowed to them both then dragged a frowning Naruto off. "I'm not short." He growled under his breath, and I pat his head with a roll of my eyes.

"He knows, baka. He's just messing with you because he knows it gets you riled up." I cast a glance around, and my eyes landed on someone who made my brows furrow. "Is that Orochimaru?" I wondered a loud, and Naruto turned from the snack table to look, mouth full. He said something, but with the food clogging his windpipe, he quickly began choking. I hardly noticed; my face was quickly turning pink at the boy standing coolly beside Orochimaru.

"It's Sasuke," I whispered, turning quickly and hiding my burning cheeks with shaking hands, "oh my god, Naruto. Hide me!"

He coughed, and finally managed to swallow, glaring at me between gasps. "Thanks for the _help_, Sakura-chan!" He glanced at Sasuke and frowned. "Why do you like him, anyway? You know your dad hates him and Orochimaru."

I felt myself grow angry at this statement, then quickly deflated. Sasuke's eye caught mine, and he smiled. I sent a smile that way, before turning back to Naruto to play the role of the innocent girl with a crush.

_see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did i know_

"He smiled at me, oh my go-…"

"Heads up, he's coming over." Naruto's tone was disapproving, and maybe a little envious. I felt bad for a moment, then turned to face Sasuke, who had come up while we spoke.

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered softly, and my blush was real this time as his intense gaze rested on me.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he replied easily, as if we'd never officially met; Naruto grunted, "would you like to dance?"

I smiled brightly, "Of course. Will you be okay, Naruto?" I asked, and he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Go have fun." He waved a hand, and I grabbed Sasuke's hand and towed him away. We snuck out the back, and once outside, he pressed me against the wall and took my face in his hands.

"I missed you," he whispered, obsidian orbs scalding as my fingers grasped his shirt.

"I missed you, too."

_that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
and i was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and i said_

"I had to stay away, for a while. I didn't want your father-…" he started, but I cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Don't," I whispered, eyes blurring, "don't say it. I don't want to hear about what he would do, if he…if he knew."

His eyes softened, and his thumb swiped away the tears collecting on my lashes. I looked up at him, and felt an overwhelming sadness. My hands traced the stitching of his shirt in the pale moonlight, and he watched me, mouth pressed into a soft line. It seemed we were both thinking of the same thing: when my father had found out in the beginning. We had been sixteen then and madly in love. No one knew, not even Naruto. Sasuke was hated by my father because of his bloodline (he always told me that the Uchiha were trouble) and because of his numerous escape attempts from the kingdom. When he returned with the man called Orochimaru holding him on a figurative leash, his father seemed delighted. I once overheard my father talking to Minato on how Fugaku didn't even care for his youngest son, and only focused on the eldest one. Another reason my father loathed them so- they were cold.

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, came to kill his parents, and soon after killed himself. Sasuke was put under Orochimaru's care, who quickly gained custody over Sasuke and the entire Uchiha estate. Not to seem rude, my father would invite them to gatherings, but only to keep an eye on them, he'd once said.

We met on the night of my father's birthday, when I had been on the balcony overlooking the company's arrival.

I'd heard a noise behind me, and turned to see Sasuke staring at me from the door in the moonlight, just as he was now. We came to see each other more often, ultimately leading to our love for one another, and eventually, we became careless. We started talking more often, and our secretive caresses became more open. My father had seen us kiss, and became angry.

He banished Orochimaru and Sasuke, and told me we were never to see another again. I was heartbroken, and stayed in my room for the longest time. Eventually, I came out at my father's pleadings and apologies. This was the first time we'd seen each other in a very long while- almost half a year.

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting- all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes_

"I really missed you," I repeated again, just for emphasis. He smiled down at me, chuckling softly.

"I know." He reminded me, and leaned forward. Our lips pressed together softly; once, twice, a third time, before he encased me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, arms coming up around his shoulders as I listened to his slow heartbeat. We remained like that for a long while until finally he sighed, pulling away reluctantly. "We should go back and-…"

"No." my arms tightened around him, making him stop, "I don't want to. I want to stay here. With you. Forever."

He sighed, and to me it sounded like a soft agreement. We sunk to the ground, and my simple white ball-gown pooled around us, shining in the twilight. My eyes memorized his face: his soft eyes, his small nose, his perfectly arched cheekbones, his pointed chin. I felt my heart clench at the pure perfection of him.

"I want to run away." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and time seemed to stop for a long moment. The air grew tense, and I felt his body stiffen against mine. His eyes hardened, and his lips formed a tight line on his face.

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
lets escape this town for a little while  
cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
but you were everything to me  
i was begging you please don't go and i said_

Abruptly, he set me on the ground and stood. "We can't- I won't let you, Sakura. You have your father to think of. And Naruto. They would be…" he stopped, looking away and taking a step back. I stood as well, walking over and calmly taking his hands in mine. My eyes were soft.

"Sasuke, listen to me." I whispered, and his eyes met mine in dread. He didn't speak, but squeezed my fingers as a sign to continue. "I love you, more than anything. If they were to leave me, I would hurt for a long time. A very long time." His eyes closed, and I stepped closer until I could feel the heat radiating from his body. "But if it were you, to disappear again…" I made sure he was listening, and finished in a melancholy whisper, "…I wouldn't be able to go on."

His eyes snapped open, angry. "Sakura, don't you dare say…!"

"Its true." I whispered, the tears returning to my eyes. His expression softened in defeat. "You know it is, Sasuke. I love you."

There was a pregnant pause at he turned to look back at the mansion I called my home. Merry light filtered out from the glass windows, but only a small amount was shed on where we stood, holding onto one another. His eyes were troubled, and I didn't speak. He remained silent for so long, I grew worried, before he turned back to look at me. He looked weary.

"We'll get caught."

I smiled brightly, ignoring his pessimism. "No, we won't. We'll leave tonight. I just need-…"

"No."

My eyes widened in surprise as his hands gripped my upper arms gently. "Not tonight. Say your good byes- spend time with your friends and your father. I will come for you within the week." Before I could reply, his lips were on mine again, and I melted. He caught me as my knees gave out, and cradled me to his chest, eyes sliding closed. My own emerald eyes closed as well, and I sighed against his lips. Suddenly, there was a shout.

"Sakura!"

I gasped, eyes shooting open at the same moment as Sasuke. My father, eyes bulging in anger, face red, stared at us from across the garden. "Father!" I whispered, and Sasuke slowly returned me to my feet.

"I'll come for you," he whispered, pushing me forward, "I love you, Sakura. Always remember that."

It seemed like a permanent goodbye; I turned to give him a desperate look, but my father quickly grabbed me, spitting curses at a defeated Sasuke. Naruto came over a moment later to put his arm around me, whisper an apology, and take me inside.

Through my tears, the only thing I saw until the door closed was Sasuke, staring at me with a silent promise to return.

--

_romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but its real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
its a love story baby just say yes._

The next few days consisted of my father locking me in my room and only letting me out for food and to use the restroom across the hall. A guard was even placed at my door. It was pathetic.

I spent most of my time on my balcony, staring out over the courtyard and worrying if Sasuke was okay, or if he was in too much trouble. On the seventh night of my grounding, I stayed by the door, overlooking the gates the entire night.

Just as I gave up hope, there was a noise. Upon realizing it was coming from my bedroom door, I bit back a cry of frustration and stared outside the window. My father entered a moment later looking desperate, but I ignored him. He sat on my bed and stared at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He murmured, but I didn't relent; he should suffer like I was. "I know you like him, but…" he looked at me, saw I wasn't listening in the slightest, and frowned. "Sakura, look at me."

I did, and my eyes were burning in anger. "Leave me, Father. I want to be alone." _And I want Sasuke to come for me. Soon._

He looked taken aback for a long second, then stood, face twisting into a scowl. "Fine, Sakura, if this is what you wish: you will remain here until you figure out that the Uchiha child will not return. You will never see him- or kiss him- again. I've gone through the liberty of arranging your marriage. I'm sure you'll be happy with him- he's a good man, and you're familiar with him; Kamikaze Naruto. He will be here tomorrow to convince you to come out and stop moping. Make sure he will not be disappointed or you will **never** come out." And with the last word, he cast a angry scowl at the window, and took his leave.

It took a minute for it to all sink in, and when it did, the tears were already running down my cheeks. Broken gasps were filling my ears, and I buried my soaking face in a pillow. "I hate you!" I screamed at nothing before letting my shoulders droop.

After a long period in which all I could do was cry, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and someone shook my softly. Thinking it was my father again, I quickly shrugged him off. "Leave me alone!" I yelled through my tears, "I'm not marrying him!"

"Marrying who?" A familiar- and upset- voice strained, and I gasped. Quickly sitting up, I turned and let out a happy, albeit watery, "Sasuke!"

His eyes were soft, but his lips formed a frown. I scrambled onto his lap and pressed my lips to his desperately. He returned the gesture reluctantly, then pulled away after a moment. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"My father," I spit out, angry. "I hate him. He wants me to marry Naruto."

Sasuke looked away, and I realized he looked upset. "…what?"

He didn't meet my eyes. "Do you? Want to marry him?"

My mouth dropped open, and I felt my chest clench. "No! Why ever would you think that!" I kissed him again, softly. "The only one I want to marry is _you_, Sasuke-kun. I promise you that."

_romeo save me i've been feeling so alone  
i keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, i don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

He searched my eyes for a long time, wary, before his lips formed a slow smile. "Really?"

I grinned back, "Really."

He looked to the door, then back at me, and stood. After I was next to him, I pulled out a bag from under my bed, and stood ready. I had all I needed- seven days of confinement made you absolutely ready to leave. He took my hand and led me to the balcony where we both paused to look at the sinking sun. I squeezed his fingers happily, glad to be leaving.

"Let's go." I started for the edge, but he held me back.

"Wait." I turned back in confusion, only to see him on one knee. My eyes widened. I started to speak, but he shook his head, pulling a box from his pocket. "Sakura," he began formally as my vision blurred.

_marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
i love you and that's all I really know  
i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
its a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes  
we were both young when i first saw you_

"Will you marry me?" he finished, and a feeling I'd only experienced with him made me begin to cry. I couldn't answer properly, so I only nodded quickly, over and over. His smile was brilliant and made me laugh happily. "And will you leave with me?"

Again, I nodded with a joyful grin. "I love you, Sasuke. So much."

He smiled, standing up to hold me in his arm and kiss me so passionately, that I felt dazed.

Then, there was a shout.

"Hey, lovebirds! I can only keep my father talking for so long!" My eyes widened, and I ran to the edge to see Naruto staring back up with a grin. "You done eating each other's faces, yet?"

"Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah." he glanced at the house, "Hurry up and get down here!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke had helped me down from the second story window and I hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank you, Naruto." I whispered in his ear, and he laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, Sakura-chan? Sasuke's glaring at me."

Sure enough as I turned, Sasuke quickly softened his expression, looking away. "Ready to go?" he asked innocently, and I giggled.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Naruto. I love you."

Said blond flushed red, coughing. "Er…love you too? Now go on, move it."

I kissed his cheek as I passed, then tugged on a frowning Sasuke's hand. "Come on, you."

"Take care of her, Teme!" Naruto called as we started to run. "Name a kid after me!" We heard his laughter until the gate, and I was sure my face was red as a tomato.

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke sighed, but he smirked anyway. I swatted his head lightly, smiling.

"Let's just leave first, okay?" I giggled, "Then we can have a Naruto Jr."

His eyes twitched at the thought of a mini Naruto, but he laughed all the same as we disappeared out the gate.

--

From the door of my once- home, unknowingly to us, my father watched us leave with a small smile. He pretended to listen to Minato talk about upcoming affairs, but just as Naruto appeared from the 'bathroom' (how dense did he think he was? you had to go _in_ the house to get to the bathroom), he laughed. "I hope they're happy." It took a minute of both Minato and Naruto staring at him, wide eyed and possibly wondering how he figured it out, before he waved them in with a wave of his hand. "Come in, I'll get some tea."

And leaving them in the open doorway, he disappeared into the other room with a laugh.

--

**Alright, that is the end. I hope you like it Katie, and everyone else!!**

**Merry Christmas, all!**


End file.
